The present invention relates to tree trimming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for placing trees into better condition for placement within tree stands.
Every year, millions of evergreen trees are cut down during winter holidays and used as decorations, referred to as xe2x80x9cChristmas treesxe2x80x9d. The trees are typically sold at a xe2x80x9ctree lotxe2x80x9d where customers scan rows upon rows of trees before ultimately selecting one which best matches their desires.
Once chosen, the trees are usually placed on their sides and the bottom of the tree""s trunk is leveled with a saw, such as a chainsaw. Then, a tree stand is attached to the tree""s bottom. Tree stands vary greatly and may include nailing a set of wooden struts to the tree""s bottom. Alternatively, prefabricated stands have been provided which use screws or jaws which are driven against the side of the tree""s trunk. The tree stand may include a bowl for holding a supply of water and nutrients to preserve the tree for a longer period of time.
Unfortunately, the prior method for preparing the base of a tree for attachment to a tree stand suffers from numerous drawbacks. Foremost, the operation of a standard chainsaw is extremely dangerous. Every year, numerous persons are injured due to negligence in operating the saw or from unexpected backlash caused by the chainsaw blade striking the tree""s trunk. Not only have numerous injuries occurred from chainsaw dangers, but the purveyors of Christmas tree lots must typically pay a large insurance premium to insure against these dangers. These insurance costs are then passed on to the general consumer in the form of higher prices for Christmas trees.
The traditional use of a chainsaw to prepare the base of a Christmas tree also suffers from an additional drawback. Since the tree is typically placed on its side, it is very difficult to visually determine the plane perpendicular to the tree""s vertical axis. Therefore, persons trimming the base of the tree often trim the base at an angle significantly skewed from the cut originally sought. It is very difficult to maintain such a tree in a vertical orientation.
Some Christmas tree lots utilize a stand having a large spike which is driven into the center of the tree""s bottom. To this end, the tree trunk""s bottom is prepared by utilizing an electric drill to bore a recess into the center of the tree""s base which acts as a guide for the tree stand""s spike. Accordingly, trees prepared in this fashion first require a chainsaw to level the bottom of the tree and then a second tool, namely an electrical drill, to properly prepare the Christmas tree for attachment to a tree stand.
It would be advantageous to provide a tree trimming apparatus which properly prepared the base of a tree for a attachment to a tree stand. Moreover, it would be advantageous if the apparatus were safe to use and easily operated. It would also be advantageous to provide an apparatus which would prepare the base of a tree in a manner to provide proper vertical orientation of the tree after being placed in a tree stand.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned disadvantages by providing an improved tree trimming apparatus for preparing the base of a tree for attachment to a tree stand. The tree trimming assembly includes a raised platform supported by a frame having a plurality of legs. The platform is positioned in the horizontal plane and includes a circular opening sized for receipt of the trunk of a tree. Within the frame of the tree trimming apparatus are a jaws assembly, a saw assembly and a drill assembly.
The jaws assembly includes a plurality of jaws positioned underneath the platform which move radially inward and outward with respect to the center of the opening. In a preferred embodiment, the jaws assembly includes four jaws which are biased inwardly by springs. In operation, when a tree""s trunk is projected downwardly through the platform""s opening, the jaws are biased inwardly to grasp the tree""s trunk and maintain the tree in a substantially vertical position. Preferably, the inward and outward movement of the jaws are controlled by a cable threaded through a plurality of pulleys so that retraction of the cable causes outward movement of the individual jaws. Retraction of the cable can be accomplished by various means such as by winding with a powered motor or hand crank, or by depression of a foot pedal.
The saw assembly of the tree trimming apparatus is also positioned under the platform within the frame. The saw assembly includes a motorized saw which is electrical or gas powered and has a saw blade. The motorized saw is rotatably attached to a vertical column so that the blade sweeps a path in the horizontal plane directly below the platform""s opening. In operation, a tree trunk is projected downwardly through the platform""s opening so that the bottom of the tree""s trunk is positioned below the motorized saw""s blade. Manual rotation of the motorized saw about the vertical column causes the blade to engage and pass through the tree""s trunk leaving an even horizontal cut. Prior to trimming the base of the tree""s trunk, the tree""s trunk is aligned as close as possible to vertical and the jaws are forced inwardly to grasp the tree""s trunk, so as to steady the tree during the motorized saw""s cut.
Preferably, the motorized saw is vertically adjustable upon the vertical column so as to provide cuts of different thickness. Moreover, it is preferred that the saw assembly include a coil spring for rotating the motorized saw upon the vertical column to a first position prior to cutting. The coil spring also assures that the motorized saw will not obstruct the entry of the tree""s trunk through the platform opening by rotating the motorized saw to a position where the opening is unobstructed. Also preferably, the saw assembly includes stops to restrict the path of the motorized saw blade to under the platform.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the tree trimming apparatus includes a drill assembly. The drill assembly includes a drill motor holding a drill bit. The drill motor and drill bit are positioned underneath the platform""s opening with the drill bit vertically and centrally aligned with the center of the opening. The drill motor and drill bit are vertically movable so that the drill bit can be controllably moved upward or downward relative to the platform""s opening.
In operation, once a tree trunk has been projected through the platform""s opening, the drill bit is controllably moved upward so as to bore a recess into the bottom-center of the tree""s trunk. The bored recess is then used to receive and guide the spike found on many tree stands, for assisting the engagement of a tree to a tree stand.
Preferably, movement of the drill assembly is controlled by the combination of a foot pedal and lever arm. Downward force, such as by a person""s foot, upon the pedal causes the arm in fulcrum manner to force the drill assembly and drill bit upward to engage the bottom of a tree. Conversely, gravity causes the drill and drill bit to lower as force is removed from the foot pedal.
In still an additional preferred embodiment of the invention, the tree trimming apparatus includes a device for providing proper vertical alignment of the tree when the tree trunk is being trimmed and bored. To this end, the tree trimming apparatus includes a vertical pole projecting upwardly from the side of the frame. The pole is intended to extend upwardly beyond the height of trees placed within the platform""s opening. Preferably, projecting horizontally from the top of the pole is a cross beam which is positioned and constructed so that an extremity of the crossbeam is positioned directly above the center of the platform""s opening. Affixed to the crossbeam""s extremity is a plumb line and plumb bob which extend downwardly by gravity. To vertically align the tree, the vertical alignment of the tree is compared and aligned to the vertical alignment of the pole, plumb bob and plumb line
Advantageously, the tree trimming apparatus provides for a platform for safely and quickly trimming the base of a tree for attachment to a tree stand. The apparatus also provides for a clean horizontal cut which provides for proper vertical alignment of the tree when placed in the tree stand. Also advantageously, the tree trimming apparatus enables persons to bore a guide recess into the bottom of a tree for attaching the trunk of a tree to a tree stand.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated by those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description which follows with reference to the attached drawings.